The Time a Woman Was Reincarnated as a Slime
by Tulips and Poppies
Summary: Instead of a businessman, a businesswoman is killed and reincarnated in another world. While technically, it's still Rimuru, her personality differs in some ways. The plot may also not be exactly the same, with a few tweaks here and there. This is my first writing, so please please please review if any feedback or advice comes to mind. All criticism is welcome! :)


**Hello everyone! I want to start writing this story again, but I really don't like what I've written so far, so I'm trying to start over. Please let me know what you think of my first new chapter, the prologue, and if it's any better than the other ones.**

* * *

**Beep Beep Beep**

_Click_

Stupid alarm. Stupid mornings. I really really really don't want to get out of bed. _Sigh._ I turn over to check the time. 7:15. Well, I can't delay the inevitable. Time for work! I begrudgingly exit my cozy haven to start the day.

I take the train to work every day, but there is a short walk from the train station to the office. It's not that bad; takes only about fifteen minutes. My hands are settled comfortably in my coat pockets as I walk to work just like most of the crowd surrounding me. _Sigh._ I readjust my scarf. I don't really feel well...maybe I should've stayed home today. I look up at the cloudy sky. Even the weather is gloomy. I don't feel sick, but there's this heavy feeling in my stomach. I furrow my brows. Dread, maybe? I'm so nervous. I just have a bad feeling…

"Senpai!" calls out a familiar voice.

Too busy looking down at my small heels, I didn't notice my co-worker along with a very beautiful lady standing right in front of me.

I scratch the back of my head and smile apologetically, "Tamura-san! So good to see you! I'm sorry I didn't recognize you from a distance, I don't have my glasses on."

Tamura smiles brightly as always and waves his hand, "No worries Senpai! How are you? I just wanted to introduce you to my fiancee, Sawatari Yoshie-san!"

I can't believe Tamura is already engaged?! But he's so young! We're practically the same age! Well...I mean yeah I'm older but I'm not that old! And my gosh his fiancee is gorgeous!

I tried not to look too surprised, but my eyes naturally widen.

"Wow, Tamura-san. I definitely was not expecting this. I-I mean congratulations! This is great news! I'm so happy for you! Oh, um, Sawatari-san, it's very nice to meet you."

Sawatari-san shakes my out-reached hand, "Likewise senpai, Tamura-kun has told me so much about your incredible work ethic." She lets out a giggle, the kind that makes me wish I was friends with such a cute girl. "Tamura-kun may not show it, but he really looks up to you!"

The subject of our topic immediately blushes and playfully whines, "Sawatari-chan! Please don't say such embarrassing things!"

My face feels a little red, too. I never thought someone would admire me. It's a nice feeling.

I smile and rub the back of my neck in embarrassment, "Oh well, I just try to do my best. I'm not that great. But you know, Tamura-san, on the other hand, is very disciplined. Not just that, he's a good friend. You're lucky to have him."

Sawatari-san smiles at her husband-to-be and hugs his arm, "Oh, believe me, I know."

Tamura blushes even harder. They're so cute together, just watching them makes me feel better.

Tamura faces back to me in realization and says "Oh, Senpai, before I forget. Yoshie-chan and I along with some of our other co-workers and friends are going to meet tonight for drinks. It's just a small gathering to celebrate our engagement. I would love it if you could join us!"

Drinks with friends? Count me in! This is going to be a good day after all!

Without hesitation I respond, "I would love to Tamura-san! Thank you so much for inviting me!"

"Of course Senpai! Then we'll see you later."

Tamura and Sawatari-san both wave goodbye, with the former's arm around his future wife's shoulders. I throw in a little wave myself. I am genuinely happy for them. I hope Tamura invites me to the wedding. We're not that close, but I love dressing up and dancing at parties! Weddings are especially fun!

Just as I turned around to resume my walk back to work, I saw I large man running in my direction.

Everything happened so fast. Too fast.

His two hands gripped a large knife, pointed forward in the perfect position for stabbing. He howled an estranged battle cry, "TAMURRAAA!"

Tamura heard. How could he not have? But the attacker was behind him, there was no way Tamura could react in time. Just as Tamura began turning around in confusion, I jumped.

No, literally, I jumped. I wasn't thinking. I didn't think at all. I threw my body in front of Tamura's. Simple as that.

"SENPAI! SENPAI!"

Tamura's head is hovering over me. It's so blurry. Pff, looks kinda silly. Like a blurry potato.

"Someone! Please! Call an ambulance!"

Ah, I got stabbed. Right...this is unfortunate. Tamura is still shouting out some things. I can't hear though. It's so warm and cozy...I'm really sleepy, too. A quick nap wouldn't hurt, right? Oof, if only the concrete wasn't so hard. Oh well. I'll just close my eyes for a second. I deserve some rest, don't I? I don't think I'm going to be able to make it for drinks and sushi tonight. Bummer.

As my eyelids slowly fall, I see the clouds part and the sun shining brightly.


End file.
